Turned Down
by shannonnshannon
Summary: Esther was an average girl who didn't stand out in a crowd, while Jake Highlander was a popular jock. After meeting each other under surprising circumstances, the two find each other connected as if by fate. Will Esther crumble under the pressures of being around Jake, who's fans are willing to do anything to tear them apart?


**Turned Down**

1

Jake Highlander was the type of guy who should never have been interested in me.

I was average, while he was astounding.

I had C's in school, while he had straight A's.

I made the art club, while he made the sports team.

I had nothing, while he had _everything_.

Jake Highlander was the type of guy everyone liked, the girls swooned over him, and the boys wanted to be just like him. There were even a few instances at school where he'd get a new hair style, and then suddenly the next week, half of the male population would have the same cut.

Those who didn't like Jake would only dislike him because of jealously. He had such a great appearance and personality; even I would find myself becoming envious of him from time to time.

Now you're probably wondering just who 'I' am.

I'm the girl in your school who doesn't stand out, the girl who just got her braces off last week, and for the first time in two years, feels free. Yet at the same time, has never felt so held back. The girl who even though she has 'friends' never considers herself a part of a clique, or group, because every time she thinks she's found her best friend, they go and stab her in the back. That's me, Esther, the bitter, artsy girl, who has no relevant friends, well 'real' friends anyways.

Why am I writing you ask? Of course, because my stupid therapist forced me to put all of my inner feelings into some shitty piece of paper, so she can read over with her cat Mittens, and eat ice cream. That's right I know just what you're up to.

I also would like to address that I do have some anger issues… But I'll speak on that a little later. For now let I'll just focus on Jake Highlander, the one person on this Earth who makes me feel necessary.

Jake is my junior by two years, only 15 years old, while I have just turned 17. Though you would never be able to tell, being mature for his age, as well as his height and appearance could get him into a bar if ever necessary. It's too bad that he is a christian though, or else he would have a great time getting into trouble.

That's right. You heard it, Jake is a pureblood Christian, born into the family so it isn't like he had much of a choice in the matter. Not that it would make a difference if he was one or not. It is easy to tell no matter what background he did come from, his looks would take him to the top of the popularity ladder no problem.

His christian ways tend to weigh him down in certain aspects of his life, from what I hear anyway. Carly (ex-bestfriend #3) used to say she heard the popular girls talking in the locker rooms about how Jake was never allowed to go to prom party with them because his parents we such bible queers. Carly also said one time a senior asked him to prom, even though he was only in the 7th grade, but his parents wouldn't let him. They were scared that there would be alcohol involved, which was completely correct, if I remember well enough, that year a graduate got taken to the hospital from prom after an overdose on the alcohol they had smuggled in.

By the time Jake had reached grade 10 (His current grade) He had been asked to prom 5 times by 3 different people. All of which he rejected ruthlessly, this year would be no exception. I had heard some of the girls fighting in the hall ways about who would ask him this year on my way to Art class. They all thought they should be the one to go with him, because of this reason or that.

One girl ended up hitting into me half way through the fight and spilled my pencil case, along with my pencil sharpener, and shavings all over the floor. As calmly as I could I bent down to pick up my things, when I heard the girls gasp and look up to see a pair of light hazel eyes looking straight into my murky green ones.

Jake himself was kneeling on the ground grabbing my belongings. I was stunned at first, and couldn't turn my eyes away. The second felt like an eternity, after regaining conscience of my surroundings, all I see are gawking faces, who were just as shocked as I were at what had just happened. I grabbed my items from his hands, and with a subtle:

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." And a wave of hand, he left. I was dumbfounded, as well as the 30 odd pairs of eyes watching the scene.

Jake seemed like a good kid in my eyes. At that point in time, I brushed myself off, and started back off for my art room once again with a little more vigor than before.

Half way through art class, two of the well-known skippers in the school waltzed in giggling and sneering to each other. After my art teacher Mr. Almond gave the two girls a stern 'we've been through this before' look, they quietly took a seat across mine and began talking to one of my acquaintances Rachel about the latest buzz. Their conversation became louder and louder as time went on, and it was near impossible not to hear what they were talking about.

"Did you hear what happened to Jake today?" The skipper with the freckles, and crocked nose sneered.

Rachel, sounding rather alarmed asked "No, what happened? Oh don't tell me he got hurt in soccer practice again!"

I couldn't help but laugh to myself, she sounded as if she were talking about her own boyfriend. I bet she hadn't even had an actual conversation with the boy before.

Rachel is my math tutor; she is also a top notch student. Rachel had been in my classes since the 5th grade when she moved from the city; her father is an entrepreneur and moves around a lot. We live in a small community, which isn't used to other races. She was often bullied by the boys in our class who had thought that the shape of her eyes, and her yellow skin were strange. I never agreed with the bullying, I thought it was stupid, and when she came and sat by me that day in our fifth grade English class, I was surprised. I was a rather isolated child as it was; I didn't like socializing much with my peers. It was good that Rachel was a big talker, or else it would have been quiet, and awkward.

She was my first ever friend.

Half way through that school year, on the last day before Christmas break, I watched as Rachel was bullied by the 'cool girls' in our grade who thought that she should start doing worse in math, so it didn't make them look as bad. Of course the girls were just trying to get the attention of the boys who bullied her on a regular basis. They were cruel, and one girl even spat on her, all I could hear were Rachel cries for me to call a teacher, to help. I didn't, she had come to me on her own, and I wasn't willing to give up my reputation for some Asian who just moved here, and who would probably leave me to go and move to another school in a couple more months anyways.

She never did leave. Her father ended up closing his business, and got a sturdy office job. Our friendship ended then, and we stopped talking for a few years. By grade 9, she had gotten over what had happened, and began to talk to me during the classes we shared. She was still the same, and often kept the conversations that I didn't put much effort in, going.

"Apparently he helped some _freak_ out, when she banged into him." The other skipper coughed.

"I can see him doing that, he is such a nice guy after all!" Rachel clasped her hands together, almost making a silent oath to marry him some day; I could see it in her eyes as I peered up at the trio.

"Yeah, he is really a great guy. Sophie said this girl had hit her, and she swung back to give her a 'knuckle sandwich' When the girl ducked back and fell right into Jake, dropping all of her crap onto him. He was such a gentleman and picked it up for her. Apparently she was really stingy about it too." The freckled one said, funny that wasn't how I remembered it, this _Sophie_ had hit into me. I don't even remember seeing Jake anywhere around me when it had happened.

"Some people are so ungrateful." The second skipper added.

"_I know the feeling._" Mr. Almond, who had obviously been eves dropping on their conversation said under his breath, this was why he was my favorite teacher, He understood my feelings on just how shallow teenaged girls are.

Just then the bell rung, I picked up my things, and quickly exited the classroom. Suddenly I felt a chest clash with my head, I stumbled backwards, and dropped my pencil case for a second time that day, and reached down to pick it up with a sign of annoyance.

"Second times the charm?" A voice from above uttered. That voice was familiar. A sudden wave of heat hit my face as I connected the sound with a face. I heard a faint "Oh" From Rachel behind me. I didn't want to look up; I already knew who it was.

As if by fate, Jake Highlander and I would stumble across each other many times, that day.


End file.
